


god help us if we're the victors

by EtuBrutus



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tags will be updated, They're all a mess, homophobia i guess, teenagers have horrible grammar, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtuBrutus/pseuds/EtuBrutus
Summary: FELIX:soooooo… mia. and benji? i’m really lost here, wanna fill me in on the ‘sitch?VICTOR:Jesus, Felix, this isn’t Kim Possible, nobody says ‘sitch.'Nobody in the history of the world outside of that one cartoon has ever said ‘sitch’ unironically.FELIX:yeah yeah salazar I see you changing the topic, spill the tea my ladVICTOR:The tea’s goodThat was cringey ahhSo, benji kissed meor, the aftermath of the school dance, through text
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Victor Salazar & Felix Weston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	god help us if we're the victors

Private Message: Felix - Victor Salazar

**felix:**

dude you left the party early???

where are you? pilar’s gone too r u with her rn

uh okay u just won homecoming king, with mia, this is going to be awkward

shit u both left

9:38PM

**felix:**

okay SO uh lake kissed me? In front of the whole school? Somehow she made us the homecoming monarchs, can’t breathe, im dead.

this is awesome, pretty sure it’s on creeksecrets by now

victor?

10:32PM

**felix:**

i’m guessing ur both at home - thanks for not replying salazar, really feeling the love

hey? You okay?

kinda freaking out because you, mia, pilar, andrew and Benji’s boyfriend all left early

don’t get me wrong I love lake but she’s weirded out too?

**felix:**

benji isn’t saying anything, I don’t know what pilar said to him

are you okay?

buddy imma get an answer eventually, ur gonna wake up with so many notifications you don’t even kNOW

**felix:**

on standby with the walkie-talkie (that sounds so childish now haha) talk to me when u see these

5:50AM

**victor:**

Hey

I came out to my parents

That’s great, knew Lake would come around!

**felix:**

wait you what

hold up forget about lake, right now we’re talking about you

shit how did it go?

what did they say?

**victor:**

Doesn’t matter

**felix:**

victor was it bad

what happened please tell me

**victor:**

I told them.

Didn’t think they were expecting it tbh

It’s funny because they really weren’t expecting it, I didn’t give off any signs, right, not like I was waving a pride flag around

It’s such a fucking mess

Sorry, I’m dumping all this on you

**felix:**

no, don’t bottle it up, im listening

seriously. im here.

**victor:**

Okay, so my mom and dad brought Pilar and me to the living room, sat us down

Pilar was still pissed at me then, idk about now

but anyway, they were all like ‘we’re taking some time away from each other’ which basically means they’re going to get fucking divorced

Sorry, whatever. They said ‘separated’ and I don’t know what that means

and, I don’t know, I was all ready to tell them, before they said all that

like I was prepared and stuff, I told Benji I was ready to be open about stuff

Give me a sec I’ll tell you about that too lol, but anyway, after their speech mom asked me what I wanted to say

I really didn’t want to say anything. Like seriously

I read this one wikihow article about coming out, how you’re not meant to do it after a crisis or whatever, and I think that qualifies as a crisis

idk I just told them

**felix:**

how?

**victor:**

Literally just ‘I'm gay’ and that’s it

**felix:**

okay

okay, that’s good, you were upfront

what happened after

**victor:**

Nothing

**felix:**

dude.

**victor:**

No, I’m serious, they all went quiet. Nobody said anything. Like, I haven’t spoken to them since last night. I’m in my room rn

I just came out and went inside my room.

haha, came out, went inside, I should be a comedian

**felix:**

alright dude, take a breath

**victor:**

I’m fine

**Felix:**

take another breath, and exhale. i’m definitely not qualified but, like, are you okay?

**Victor:**

yeah

**Felix:**

it’s fine if youre not, it’d make sense, you parents decided to separate, I get how that feels

but about u coming out, what do u think’s going to happen now

**victor:**

I don’t know

They aren’t all out homophobes but I don’t know, it’s different when its your own kid right? I don’t know

Can we not talk about this, they still haven’t talked to me and I don’t want to go outside my room

**felix:**

yeah definitely

soooooo… mia. and benji? i’m really lost here, wanna fill me in on the ‘sitch?

**victor:**

Jesus, Felix, this isn’t Kim possible nobody says ‘sitch’

Nobody in the history of the world outside of that one cartoon has ever said ‘sitch’ unironically

**felix:**

yeah yeah salazar I see you changing the topic, spill the tea lad

unless the tea sucks, then we don’t need to talk about it, I gotta cheer u up.

**victor:**

The tea’s good

That was cringey ahh

So, benji kissed me

I mean I also kissed him, like, it was both of us

Like, yeah, it wasn’t just me this time

This is so embarrassing I’m dying

**felix:**

lets be honest kissing benji goddamn campbell is nothing to be embarrassed about, like, have u _seen_ the guy, even I know he’s hot

so this is the second time it happened? I thought he ditched you like a halfwit last time

a hot halfwit but still an idiot if he's a jerk to my best friend 

**victor:**

aw dude :)

I mean, before the kissing stuff, we also talked

Okay basically, he got the letter, the one Pilar asked you about, and I found him in the bathroom, and he said ‘I get it but I’ve got a boyfriend so it’s not fair for me to be your friend’

**felix:**

he’s a jackass, I am disgusted

**victor:**

Listen! He left the bathroom, Andrew overheard

**felix:**

wait what

shit Andrew knows? did he say anything?

**victor:**

He knows, he said he wouldn’t out me to everyone? Idk if it’s true but he was talking about mia, and yeah, and then I heard Benji and Derek arguing outside

it was about me kissing Benji during the work trip, and Derek was pissed because??? He didn’t know about it? Idk.

**felix:**

let me guess, you stepped in and gave a heartfelt speech about friendship and saved the day

like a sala _star_

**victor:**

I mean

**felix:**

oh my god that was a joke

victor did u actually 

**victor:**

It was kind of my fault, though. I told them I’d stay out of their way, and told Derek that I was the one who started it and Benji didn’t do anything wrong, and yeah I walked away

**felix:**

okay, but how does this end with you and benji smooching in each other’s arms, did it backfire or…?

**victor:**

Alright listen, this sounds insane but Benji broke up with Derek

**felix:**

what. _the fuck._

**victor:**

and he came and found me on the bench outside the east foyer, and we were talking, and he said that he liked me, and obviously, he knew I liked him? And yeah we kissed

**felix:**

are you smiling right now?

yep you're definitely smiling

 _damn_ salazar you player

first off I’m so happy for you, because wow, i did not see this ending this way

and second, we’ve GOT to talk IN PERSON because this texting thing isn’t even my style, it’s either walkie-talkie or face to face, that's the sitch right there

are you allowed to leave your house? did they ground you or something?

**victor:**

They’ve not said a single word to me at all, I don’t know

I’m hungry but I don’t wanna eat breakfast at home

It’s going to suck

It'll be weird and awkward and nobody's gonna talk to me

**felix:**

if you can make it outside the front door we can go get breakfast at waffle house?

idk what you should do, but like, I’m already on the stairs, you could try just walking out?

**victor:**

I mean I’ll try

Okay, thanks

Oh my god your a guy they’re going to think I’m into you

Honestly, I’d take that over them disowning me, lol


End file.
